greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/20/3
Eralas watched with a heavy heart as the armies of Hesperia marched east and many moments passed as he lost himself in thought. The restlessness of the Hesperian city-states had never been unknown to him, he had himself experienced the growing discomfort to Stromgardes generation long influence in the region, when he himself had lead a host of men into the region to punish the actions of a selfish count. Though he had later grown to question the wisdom of that incursion the damage and its long lasting political fallout had none the less been made. He had occasionally harbored fears that the region would one day come together in open defiance of Stromgarde and its line of kings unless something was done to improve the long decaying relations. And yet he found himself both surprised, astonished and to some extent even frightened by what was marching before him. To be faced so suddenly by the combined militias of the city-states was one thing, to find them bolstered, equipped and supported by the army of the violet citadel of Dalaran was another and far more serious matter. It was most unnatural of Dalaran to be this bold, challenging so openly Stromgardes interests in the region and sending its armies east. And what did they seek to accomplish? Surely they could not be expecting his realm to stand idly by as the lands east of it was united under the banner of a long standing regional rival, even less to tolerate such a display of military might at its western frontiers. More importantly, it echoed the sense of urgency which had been present in the invitation from Lordaeron. The signs of a coming storm had been sighted and the clouds were gathering. "Your majesty?" The captain asked, puzzled and worried by the long silence. "Captain" The king replied "You have long been a faithful and loyal servant, making what I ask of you now all the harder. Though I would rather have you by my side in the summit at hand, you must now leave my side with half of the escort and return to Stromgarde with all haste, once there you will inform my brother of what we have witnessed here, he will know what to do, if Dalaran desires war than Stromgarde will be prepared " And that was true, the brother of Eralas had long called for the preparation and mobilization of their nations mighty legions. Faced with the twin threats of a united Hesperia and Dalaran, Eralas expected his brother to initiate his massive and long planned rearmament of Stromgardes legions, in which citizens from all flocks of live, rich to poor, would be given the oppotunity of serving their nation as full-time legionnaires, with all the benefits this position would grant them. The popularity of the legions amongst the populace, his brother had assured him, would ensure a stabile influx of raw-recruits, meaning that the Legions of Stromgarde would, in time, be larger and stronger than ever before. "And captain" Eralas continued: "Inform my brother that I would like him to not only accelerate the reinforcement of the great western wall, but also, if they refused the offer I presented to them, to utterly destroy the rebel movements of Arathi, if war is indeed at hand then we shall suffer no insurgency within our borders, the stability of the realm depends on it" The captain, though reluctant to leave his lord, nodded in agreement, knowing fully the importance of his task. He then assembled his own escort and went eastward, towards Stromgarde. King Eralas, now alone with his escort, decided to hasten his journey towards Fenris Keep. He would choose the fastest of the paths presented to him by the captain before his departure, taking him southwest, towards the shorelines of Hillsbrad. Eralas yearned for the chance to confront the sovereigns of Dalaran with what he had seen, whoever was in charge of that light forsaken city would have much to answer for. (ooc: terribly sorry about this delay...I've ran into a series of rather annoying internet issues, I'm hoping to get it fixed within the comming week. And thanks to Wulf and zula, they were prepared to post this in my name if my internet hadent returned, and for that I am thankfull) (ooc - I will take control of the kings brother once the captain returns to Stromgarde, is that okay Tim? ^^) Category:Updates Category:By Spooky